Stay the Night
by sasunaru's love child
Summary: AU: Naruto is a hormonal teenager, Sasuke is a caring friend, Itachi shows emotion, as does Neji. What can possibly go wrong? Undecided if ItaNaru or NejiNaru. *Warning* it contains adult themes and I am an inexperienced author, but opinions and reviews (even if flames) are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stay the Night~~~~~**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this story.

A/N: Er, hello. This is the first fanfiction that I have ever publicized or whatever. All the other ones are well hidden in my laptop. So please feel free to voice your opinion. I honestly don't know if I should continue this story.

**_Third Person POV_**

_Where is that dobe? He disappeared after lunch. is he avoiding me? ugh. I hope he's not with Itachi. _Sasukegrowled at the the thought of his brother with his best friend.

He looked in most of the empty classroom, glad a lot of students had left as soon as their school day ended. But he knew Itachi stayed after school, seeing as he took Sasuke and Naruto home. _But where is that dobe? _He_'s_ not stupid, he'd seen those little glances the older raven was directing towards his blonde friend. He found lust and love swirling in those red tainted eyes. Which is scary, since Itachi barely showed emotions. Not even when their father and mother died.

Sasuke was still deep in thought when a familiar laugh and another laugh were heard snapped him out of his thoughts. He could not help but gape at the sight before. Naruto and _Itachi __**laughing. Together. Itachi. Laughing!?**_

"It's rude to stare, otouto."

**_Naruto's POV_**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SASUKE!?"

I saw his eye twitch. "I've been looking for You all over school idiot." He has? That's weird.

"Oh. Okay. Itachi said we could go once we saw you." I looked over at Itachi who ruffled my hair. God. He's so hot. I wouldn't mind being bent over and fucked by him, maybe if I-

"Naruto? Do you feel sick? You're panting," Itachi looked concerned at me. If only he knew I'm imagining him fucking me senseless.

"I'm fine, Itachi, I just thinks It's a little hot in here," I say, giving him a big grin.

"It's because you're in hear sunshine, now let's go," My best friend drawled as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

I snorted, me and Sasuke walked together to his brothers car, to the backseat. His arm still draped over my shoulder. He opened the door, knowing Itachi had unlocked it with his car alarm as soon as he was able to. We both got in the back, as we always did. We were that close.

At one of the stoplights, Itachi turned to talk to me about something. I just sat there, dazed by his perfect silky voice that made me want to shiver.

They dropped me off at my mansion, most likely heading to their own. I ran to my room and quickly pulled off my pants and boxers. I hissed in pleasure as the cool air reached my growing erection. I quickly started jerking off. After a while, images of Itachi circled my head as I slipped into oblivion.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Gaara staring at me. "As much as I would love to fuck you right now, we need to get going." He says sarcastically.

Gaara Sabaku is my second best friend. We have known each other for a very long time, but not as much as I've known Sasuke and Itachi. So it's fine if he sees me naked.

"Naruto. We seriously have to get going. Did you forget? Itachi invited us over for dinner. Neji is in the car. Hurry the fuck up." Neji Hyuga is Gaara's first best friend and also Sasuke's cousin, though they don't get along very well. "Put some new clothes on, your shirt is dirty."

I look down to see my shirt stained with cum. Shit. "Hold on, okay? Lemme just try to look presentable." He sighs, but nods. He leaves my room, and I see him get in his car from the window. The sun is already setting and the sky looks beautiful.

I hurry and put black silk boxers, white skinny jeans, a maroon shirt and maroon Vans. Looking at the mirror, I realize that I look really hot. I run to the bath room and brush my teeth, and try to tame my shoulder length blonde locks. Fuck it. I run out my room and down the stairs, locking the front door and into the backseat of Gaara's car.

"Hello Naruto," a smooth voice says from the passenger seat. Neji turns around, "It may have taken a while bu-" Neji starts gaping at me with a blush on his face.

"What? Is something on my face?" I say as I wipe my face.

"No. You just look delicious." He murmurs, lust filling his eyes.

I blush as soon as he utters those words. What the hell? He laughs and turns around. Did he really mean that?

* * *

A/N: I honestly don't know if I should continue this fanfiction. I don't know if it meets anybody's standards. Well, thanks for reading anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

_Naruto's POV_

The rest of the three minute drive, I sat fidgeting, not sure what to think or how to process the situation. At times like these, I really learn to appreciate that Sasuke and Itachi live so nearby. I look up and see that we are already on the drive way, dwarfed by the beautiful mansion that is even bigger than mine. I sadden at the thought of both Sasuke and Itachi having to bear with a large house, knowing that there had been more inhabitants at one point, but now alone. I rush up to the door, and barge right in. I have visited ever since I was born, I should be able to do as I please in their home since it is practically my home as well.

I see Sasuke right away in the foyer and pull him into a bear hug all the while shouting "Sasuke". I hear an "oomph" as I squeeze the living daylights out of him.

"Dobe, I just saw you, like an hour ago. Do not act as if you haven't seen me in days." But nonetheless, he hugged me back. With much less fervor though. He pushes me off him, gently. I stumble.

We both turn, towards the entryway."Hey Gaara." He gave Gaara a little smile. "Neji," he glares at the Hyuga. Though I see something twinkling in his eyes. Amusement? huh. Not the usual Uchiha death glare. Neji has a smug smirk on his face too. I have an inkling that everybody knows something I do not. I absolutely despise this feeling. But I soon get another feeling, like I am being watched.

I turn, immediately stop and proceed to blush. What the hell? When did Itachi get there? And why does he look so fucking hot? He is wearing a black tight shirt that shows off his wonderful physique, snug navy colored pants that I would love to get into and his hair is tied back. A walking definition of sexy. I guessed I had been staring for a bit too long, because when I looked at his face, he was smirking. crap.

I immediately blush and stare at my feet. "H-Hey Ita-Itachi," I manage to stutter out. I feel arms wrapped around me and someone rests their chin on top of my head. I pull back a bit, still in my captives arms, and look up. Oh my god. It's Itachi. My face turns a deep red, alarmed at the proximity this god is.

"What?" he asks me gently, "You hug my little brother, yet you cannot hug me? I think we are being unfair, Naru-chan." I become entranced in his wondrous eyes, looking at me with the promise of love.

This splendid moment is soon interrupted since we hear a growl. I am surprised to find Neji glaring death at Itachi. Itachi sees this and scowls. They both stay like this for a while, until they simultaneously nod. Almost as if agreeing to a competition. What is going on!?


End file.
